Star Ocean: The Great War Chapter one
by D. Cade McClellan
Summary: The begining of peace is shattered by war and a Soilder on his last mission is attacked by the enemy and is the only one left alive.


**Chapter: 1 The Begining  
**  
I layed there with my back up against the wall of a cave, my sword still in my left hand and an Arrow sticking out of my right thigh. I had been sucsesful in stoping the blood, but I was to afraid to remove the arrow from the wound because I might cause more damage. "This was supposed to be my last mission before I got to go home for good." He said as he wiped of some dirt and soot from his blue uniform. "We were supposed to be at peace, that didn't last long." he said again trying to laugh to ignore the pain from his leg. I was part of the Wind Knights of LaCross, the best of the best, the cream of the crop, we were legendary among our other soilders and enemies but now, now we have been slaughtered by some regement of Cavalry from the Empire of Lasturge. "This is great just great." I said replacing the bloody and old bandages on his leg. "I'm gona die out here." I was the only left, the only one that knew retreat was the only safe option but the others had there pride to guidethem. "DAMN THERE PRIDE!!" I yelled as it echoed through out the cave.   
  
The snap of a twig could be heard. I stoped all movement and pulled my small bow from the ground toar the arrow from my leg and notched it in ready to take the first thing I saw down. "DEIL!" a female voice yelled. "Zora.." I muttered a bit of blood coming from my mouth. She was the only thing that kept me going, wanting to stay alive, to endure the horriable pain. I let the bow down and called out her name, "Zora! The cave! I'm in the cave!" I said gathering my self forgeting all the pain, all that had happened but that I got to see her one more time before my maker caught up to me. "DEIL," she screamed in fear seeing my right leg covered in blood, "are you okay?!" the sound of fear in her voice. "Yeah... I'll be fine... just need a doctor..." I said with the last ounce of my strength before my head slumped down into my chest and I embraced the cold yet sweet sleep that had been pulling at me for over a day now.  
  
After I had heard that the knights had been attacked and defeated I became hit with pure and absolute terror that he might have been killed. I didn't stay home for long, and against his word I went searching for him. I took his grandfathers sword of the hearth and latched it to my belt. With my skirt still on I grabbed what traveling gear I could and headed out in the direction of were he was. It took me little under a day to finally find some tracks left by the foot soilders and horses that they took with them.  
  
I feared the worst when I came apon the slaughter the next day. Every soilder had been killed, I called out his name and to no avale he did not answer back. I was scared I admited that myself. I never got scared but the thought of loseing him brought fear to my mind. I searched every body to see if it was him, none. "He must have servived." I said aloud right before I heard the steps of armored feat behind me. I turned not knowing what I would see, only excpecting for it to be some stragglers of the enemy makeing sure they were all dead. My intuition was correct, a fully armored knight of Lasturge stood before.   
  
His crimson red and black armor blazzed before me, I stallwart defense, and I was pretty sure he had the skill to take my head off with one sweep of his large axe which he held in his hand. I jerked for Deil's grandfather's sword. My fingers slipped when I went to grab the hilt and I lost my balance in the process. The knight just stood there, looking at me with his eyes behind his gruesome helmet. "I can not fight this war any longer." he said as he removed his metal mask. "The one you are searching for is over there in that cave," he said pointing East of out position. "he's hurt and needs a doctor quickly." the man turned and began to walk off. "Why do you help me?!" I questioned him getting to my feat. "You killed all these men and now you decide you don't want to fight anymore?" I said with anger turning my cheaks red. "I did not fight these men... my comrades did..." he picked up a sword from one of the dead guards hands. "I did nothing... I just stood there..." he said pointing the sword towards his abdomen. "This is my punishment!" he screamed as he stuck the blade through his stomach and the point coming out his back drenched in his thick red life blood. He than fell to the ground lifeless.  
  
With out another thought I ran off in the direction that he told me off and called out his name. "DEIL!" I cried out reching my way to the cave. "Zora! The cave! I'm in the cave!" he weakly called as I entered the cave seeing him before me his leg covered in blood and his face pale white. "DEIL," I screamed as I made my way to him. "are you okay?!" pure terror emenating from my voice. He opened his blood stained lips and began to speak slowly. "Yeah... I'll be fine... Just need a doctor..." he said with his last strength as he fell to the ground unconcious from all the blood lose. "NO YOU DON'T!" I screamed as I summoned all my strength and pciked him up slowly and headed back towards the city. "You can't leave me yet. You promised me." she said tears coming down her cheeks as she struggled to carry his weight. 


End file.
